<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i already love you and i don't even know your name by minhomushroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910550">i already love you and i don't even know your name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhomushroom/pseuds/minhomushroom'>minhomushroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Meet-Cute, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit, its just cute and self indulgent, this has zero plot tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhomushroom/pseuds/minhomushroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where jisung is a barista and minho is a regular at the cafe he works at. insert jeongin who doubles as a cupid (without telling his brother of course)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i already love you and i don't even know your name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, i really don't know what this is. there's zero plot and probably not that great but i wanted fluffy minsung so i wrote fluffy minsung!!! i apologize in advance if i'm too wordy with coffee--i'm a barista in real life so i'm pretentious about it T_T anyway, i hope you angels enjoy some mindless fluff &lt;3 !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had always been the same for the past year since Jisung had gotten a job at the cozy coffee shop a couple blocks from campus. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday morning, the cute brunette boy would come in and order a small iced americano. A simple, quick, and classic drink order, Jisung thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A month in, he finally found the courage to ask what his name was (because while they were technically supposed to write customer’s names on the cups, they never did). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rainy morning, and Jisung had just unlocked the store door at 6:00 AM on the dot. He yawned to himself, shuffling behind the counter to make a drink for himself. His other co-worker wasn't scheduled to come in until 7:00, so he pulled a double shot to wake himself up a bit more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just finished steaming the milk for his latte, gently tapping the pitcher against the counter, when the bell above the door jingled. The cute brunette, who would normally arrive anywhere from the time they opened to noon, walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, good morning!” Jisung greeted as he poured the milk into the espresso. He angled the mug, pouring it close to the layer of crema to make a simple tulip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” cute boy said in return. “What’d you make?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiled, holding the mug out proudly for the other to see. “Just a tulip. The layers turned out better than usual, so I’m happy with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked at him, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he said it made Jisung think he wasn’t talking about the latte. But he ignored the thought before he let his mind run wild. The barista was pretty lucky, yes, but not lucky enough for the cute boy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> be into guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting the usual?” Jisung asked, changing the subject. He was already grabbing the cup, filling it with water before the boy even said anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, letting out a tiny yawn. “You think you could put an extra shot in there, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung giggled. “I added another in mine too. It’s the rain, I think.” He dumped the shots in, filling the rest of the cup with ice. “By the way, it’s on me today. Consider it the sun peeking through the clouds today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette shook his head, a fond (?) smile pulling at his lips. “You gave me a free one last week, too, you know. If I walk in one day to find my favorite barista was fired because of giving out too much coffee, I’m going to be upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jisung said, “Let's just keep it between us then. Our secret.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pay you back somehow one day, Jisung,” the other said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time he had said his name, he was too enamored with the sound of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his name </span>
  </em>
  <span>leaving the other’s mouth to compute that he was wearing a name tag (so of course it wasn’t a big deal) and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that was the perfect chance to ask his name as well.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that today, a month later, was the day, Jisung tilted his head to the side. “How are you supposed to pay me back if I don’t even know your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at that, cute boy laughed brightly. It made Jisung’s stomach flip. “You know, I’ve been waiting to see how long it would take for you to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Minho, though. Lee Minho,” he said, picking up his drink and poking a straw through. He began walking to the door. “I’ll see you later, Jisung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jisung found himself smiling a stupid, dopey smile. “See you, Minho.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the year, their routine stayed the same. At this point, Jisung would even call Minho a friend. Sometimes, they even crossed paths on campus and would stop and talk for a bit before parting ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why this whole situation was weird. Not only had Jisung not seen Minho on campus </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the last week, he also hadn’t come into the cafe. And, sure, the campus was big but they were both music majors of some sort, so it was a given they had a lot of classes near each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but feel worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six months after meeting Minho for the first time (and a week of not seeing him), Jisung made the resolve to himself that he would find out what was going on. Maybe he could hang around outside the main dance practice room and ask people if they knew Minho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that would be weird, wouldn’t it? And he didn't have his number, which he was mentally slapping himself for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the bell on the door chiming broke Jisung from his thoughts. He stole a glance at his phone that was on the counter—Wednesday, March 6th 6:37 AM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Jisung greeted, feeling his heart deflate a little at the unfamiliar face. He approached the register to face the customer that walked in. He was adorable, with bright eyes and small dimples on his cheeks when he smiled politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed a bit unsure, eyes wandering up and down Jisung and—was there something on his face? But then the boy brightened considerably as he greeted, “Jisung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” he started, unable to keep the confusion out of his voice. “Yes, that’s me. Hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I was looking for a name tag!” the stranger squeaked, cheeks flushing a bright red. He was more than adorable, in all honesty. “My name is Jeongin—I’m a friend of Minho hyung’s!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung immediately perked up. “Minho? U-Um, is he okay? I haven’t seen him in a while and was beginning to worry . . .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy—Jeongin—laughed at that, hiding his wide smile behind a hand. “He actually doesn’t know I’m here! It’s a surprise since he’s had to stay at home after the hospital—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hospital?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, again! He’s okay, really! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my roommate always tells me I tend to just say things without thinking too much,” he said quickly, looking sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “No, no, it’s okay. I was just surprised. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho hyung—he’s a dance major, right—was overworking himself again. Staying late at the studio, not eating or sleeping much . . . He got really dizzy at practice and missed a step. Sprained his ankle </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad—you should’ve seen it, it was all swollen and blue and gross!” Jeongin pulled a face before he went back to explaining. “Anyway, we took him to the hospital and they ordered him to be on bed rest for ten days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m just glad it wasn’t anything too serious,” Jisung breathed, giving Jeongin a genuine smile. “You said he didn’t know you were here though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! We’re on day seven of rest and seriously, Jisung, he hasn’t shut up about how ‘his barista is going to be so worried’ and ‘I can’t believe I haven’t seen him’ and </span>
  <em>
    <span>blah blah blah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I know he comes here a lot and I heard him say your name, so I figured I would come by and test my luck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barista felt his cheeks warm. So Minho had missed him too? And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>barista?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Jeongin continued, “I figured maybe a note from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite barista </span>
  </em>
  <span>could get him to shut up. And maybe cheer up a little, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jisung said, his voice squeaking a bit. “Yeah, I’d love to. I’m assuming he wants his regular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work your magic, Jisung, because I have no idea what he normally gets,” Jeongin confessed, smiling cheekily. The dimples in his cheeks deepened and Jisung wanted to squish his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he just laughed lightly before walking over to the espresso machine to pull the shots for his americano. He was going to say something, but the fox-like boy spoke before he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I feel like he would like whatever you make him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glimmered with mischievousness, making it obvious to Jisung about what he was hinting at. Part of his brain still told him that it just meant he wanted to be better friends—have a relationship outside of just talking during shifts or on campus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to like meddling, huh?” Jisung said, finishing up Minho’s drink and icing it. He snapped a lid on and handed it to Jeongin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only when it comes to Minho hyung. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my brother after all.” His grin only grew wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! I-I thought you said you were a friend,” Jisung sputtered, suddenly feeling shy by being with his crush’s little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>his friend. I just omitted that he’s simultaneously my older brother.” He set the drink down on the counter and reached into his bag to pull out a notebook. He ripped a page out and grabbed a pen as well. “He tends to not talk to me about stuff like this but he’s really been going crazy having to stay in bed, and I wanted to see what this Jisung guy was all about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Without </span>
  </em>
  <span>you knowing I was related to him. Your crush is incredibly obvious, you know. But so is Minho hyung’s. It makes sense, though. You’re very cute. His type to a ‘T’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung just stood there silently, listening to the boy ramble. But once he registered his words, his face flushed instantly. “Wait—I-Isn’t Minho going to be mad you’re telling me this? It seems like something he would rather keep private. . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin shrugged. “Maybe. But he’s been happier since he’s become a regular. Plus, isn’t a little brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to insert himself into situations he doesn’t belong in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, here. Write a note for hyung! He might kill me for coming, but I know he’ll thank me later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set down the paper on the counter, and Jisung took the pen from him. It was a purple glitter pen before turning away a bit to begin writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minho hyung,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, hyung, it’s Jisung :D I’ve missed you the past week—luckily Jeongin came by at just the right time or i might have gone crazy wondering what happened (side note: please don’t kill him). I’m glad nothing serious happened T^T anyway, get well soon!! I need my favorite customer to be back soon. It’s boring without you around. Fighting!! \(^_^)/</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Jisung</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath before tacking on another sentence at the bottom of his note.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. if you need any more coffee or just someone to talk to, here’s my number: 0XX-XXX-XXXX. I’d be happy to bring your regular to you :] &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling embarrassed, Jisung capped the pen and folded the note in half before giving it back to Jeongin. The younger beamed at him, dutifully tucking it into his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” he said, eyes widening. “I forgot to pay. How much was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jisung just shook his head fondly. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on me. To brighten up his day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I like you, Jisung. You seem cool.” He tightened his grip on his bag, picking up Minho’s drink. Condensation was already beginning to pool on the counter, and Jeongin wiped it up with the sleeve of his sweater. “Anyway, I guess I’m off. See you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell dinged with his exit, and Jisung felt lighter than he had for the past week. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was later at night, when Jisung had finished his shift at the cafe and had been to his evening classes, when his phone lit up with a notification. He had been watching a new episode of an anime on his laptop in his bed. Thinking it was one of his friends, he picked it up and just barely glanced at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he saw the first sentence and nearly dropped the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>unknown</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this is minho. i’m sorry my dumbass brother visited and i really hope he didn’t bother you :( but i guess i have to thank him because i’ve been too nervous to ask you for your number these past six months. thank you for your note, sungie. i miss  you too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sat up in his bed, heart racing as he read the text once, twice, and a third time for good measure. His cheeks felt warm and he bit his lip to hide his smile as he texted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>jisung</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>minho!! it’s so good to hear from you, i was really worried &gt;_&lt; </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>jisung is typing…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>jisung</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>also, it’s not completely your fault. i’ve been too shy to ask u for ur number too… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly tapped the number at the top of his messages, and added it into his contacts before he got the next text. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minho hyung :]</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that’s a bit of a relief to hear tbh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>minho hyung :] is typing…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>minho hyung :]</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i think i’ll take u up on your offer too :P as long as u let me pay u back!!! remember what i said about u getting fired T_T let me take you out? i’m only on bed rest for a couple more days… if you want to that is </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>jisung</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hyung. of course i want you to take me out. i’ve only been pining over u since the moment i saw you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>minho hyung :]</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ASDJ//!!!@?%# ur very cute, sungie. you should stop by my place tomorrow and keep me company. we can talk about what we want to do on our date</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>jisung</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>consider it a date… just text me ur address and i’ll be there after my class &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung went into the contact info one more time to edit it. He giggled stupidly to himself, staring at the name lit up on the screen in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>minho &lt;3 hyung &lt;3</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>